dress me down
by ohmytheon
Summary: For a costume party to celebrate their upcoming graduation, Uraraka decides to play a prank on her boyfriend, Bakugou, and dress up like one of his rivals, Todoroki. Much to her surprise, that kind of sets Bakugou off in a very unexpected way. Too bad it's just not in the cards for that moment to stay private.
1. Chapter 1

**Notes:** I want you all to know that I know that this is a ridiculous hot mess. This is so dumb! But I literally dreamed this fic. Yes, I fleshed out some of the dialogue so that it would make more sense, but pretty much everything else I dreamed, including the next chapter which will have smut. I don't know what the hell my brain was on when I took that nap, but it was something else. I woke up so confused because, holy shit, was it vivid. It's probably because I have a bad habit of accidentally writing Todokacchako vibes in some of my fics, so my brain was like, _"Let's just go all the way down with this and make it a two parter fic."_ Hey, I'm the kind of person that makes dreams come true. I had to write this dumb dream into reality.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the dream that started this disaster of a fic.

* * *

Excited had to be an understatement for what Uraraka was feeling right now. With their finals behind them, the only thing left for them to do was wait. This was it. No more UA, no more tests, no more classes, no more homework. Besides officially getting their hero licenses, they were done. She almost couldn't believe it, but this wasn't a dream. It was real and she couldn't be more relieved. However, there was one more thing left to do: celebrate.

The two hero classes had decided to come together to throw one big party in honor of the end of their time at UA. Despite being rivals for the better part of three years, this was something would bring them together. They were going to become heroes. Uraraka had no doubt in her mind and she felt like she was on cloud nine and wouldn't come down. When Kendou suggested turning the party into a costume-themed one came up, she'd jumped on the opportunity, along with many of the other girls. Some of the guys were hesitant, but they came around.

After all, they wore their hero costumes all the time, but it would be fun to dress up in something more silly or cute.

Although she knew a lot of the girls would go for cuter costumes, Uraraka wanted to pick a costume that was more on the silly side. After going to a few stores with Mina and Hagakure and coming up empty, she was struck with a moment of genius. Well, maybe it wasn't genius, per say, but it made her giggle. First, she'd had to make sure it was okay, as she didn't want to offend anyone. Once given the go-ahead, she quickly figured something out.

Sure, Todoroki had been a little caught off-guard that she wanted to dress up like him for the costume party, but, as befuddled as he had been, he'd told her that it wouldn't bother him. He had even offered to help her should she need it. He was so kind-hearted and, in the three years that they'd gone to school together, he'd really warmed up to the rest of the class. It helped that they had become close friends thanks to Deku.

On top of that, Bakugou had been harassing her about her costume decision. She hadn't told him what it was, knowing that he'd probably be taken aback. His rivalry with Todoroki was on a different level from his one with Deku and seeing her dressed like him would probably send Bakugou into a fit that would make her laugh for days. She was already excited, but had to make sure that it was just right before joining the others.

"Okay, no looking!" Uraraka said before she stepped into Todoroki's room.

"Not looking," he informed her.

"You better not be peaking," Uraraka warned.

"I'm not. I promise."

Knowing that his word was as good as a blood contract, Uraraka fully opened the door and tiptoed inside. Just as he'd told her, Todoroki was not looking, having turned his back to the door and closed his eyes for good measure. She grinned at the sight of him in costume. He'd been a little wary of the whole thing, but Momo and Deku had convinced him to give it a go. He had dressed up as a doctor, scrubs, a white long jacket, a pair of glasses, and stethoscope to boot, all of which kind of reminded her of Recovery Girl.

"You can turn around now," Uraraka told him.

Todoroki did as she said. As soon as he opened his eyes, they widened in surprise. "Uraraka, your hair…"

She laughed. "It's a wig."

"Where did you get it?" Todoroki asked.

"Apparently, I'm not the only one this year that thought to dress up like future pro hero Shouto," Uraraka teased. He pressed his lips together and, in a shocking twist of events, even turned a little pink in the face. "Are you blushing?"

Todoroki did what he could to keep his reaction under control. "It's just...strange is all." He stepped closer to her so that she had to tilt her head to keep looking him in the face. When he reached out to touch her face, her heart skipped a beat, but she didn't move away. "You're missing part of the costume though."

Uraraka twisted her lips in a frown. "I didn't know if it'd be in poor taste."

"It wouldn't be me without it," Todoroki said, not an ounce of regret in his voice. A lot had changed over the past three years. Accepting themselves and their past had been a big step for everyone and not just him. He'd had more hurdles to jump than most, but he had made it to the finish line with them in the end. "Did you bring anything for it?"

"Just some facepaint." Uraraka pulled out the container from one of the pockets on the hero costume she was wearing. It felt odd wearing one that wasn't hers. Of course, this one had been made to fit her size and for women. It could zip down a lot further than was necessary in the front, but she'd decided to keep it on the conservative side. After all, Todoroki didn't run around fighting villains with his bare chest showing.

Was it getting hot in here? She briefly entertained the idea of lowering the zipper to cool off, maybe see if he did prefer the costume that way, but then quickly cleared that thought from her mind. That was a highly inappropriate thought to have right now in his bedroom. What on earth was she thinking?

"Come on, let's fix you up," Todoroki said, taking the paint from her and sitting down on the floor. She did the same so that she was in front of him, crossing her legs and laying her hands in her lap. After unscrewing the lid and setting it to side, he put a finger under her chin to tilt her face upward and she instinctively closed her eyes.

When Todoroki began to paint the left side of her face, Uraraka had to suppress a shiver. There was something about the delicate way he was holding her chin in place and a wet finger sliding over her skin that made her want to squirm. This was not what she had been expecting when he had offered to help her with the costume. He wasn't the most tactile person, not like her, so when he initiated physical contact, she knew that it was a big deal for him. It meant that he was comfortable - with the person and the situation. He was only like that with a few people. He'd done it with her a handful of times, but never this intimately.

"There, all done."

Uraraka opened her eyes. Not having a mirror on hand, she pulled her cell out of a pocket and turned on the selfie camera. Todoroki had done a remarkable job of capturing the same outline of his scar on her face.

Setting her phone aside and standing up, Uraraka couldn't help but ask, "Are you sure you're okay with this?"

Todoroki shrugged as he got back on his feet. "A little late to say 'no' now, isn't it? The party started ten minutes ago."

"I'd rather go without a costume than make you uncomfortable," Uraraka told him seriously.

Furrowing his brow, Todoroki asked, "So...you'd go with nothing then?"

Uraraka's cheeks turned almost as red as the paint. "That's dirty!"

"Ah, I meant you wouldn't wear a costume," Todoroki replied quickly, his cheeks dusting with a faint hint of blush. She could count the number of times she'd seen him blush on one hand and each one had made her giggle. "And by that, I meant you'd wear regular clothes. I wouldn't expect you to attend a party sans clothing."

"Mmhm, of course you didn't," Uraraka teased. She looped her arm through his and tugged him towards the door. "Come on then. They're going to begin to wonder what's taking us so long."

When they walked into the common area, where everyone was gathered, they were met with the sight of a packed room. Even at only ten minutes late, they were one of the last two to arrive. Judging from the way Kirishima and Sato were chugging glasses of fruit punch together, it was definitely going to be a night that some of them remembered. Not to mention she caught Kaminari dumping another small, clear bottle into the cooler. They were celebrating, after all. It was a night to go all out.

"Hey, is it just me or did Todoroki shrink?" Sero called out.

Uraraka smiled and rubbed the back of her neck. "It doesn't look dumb?"

"No way!" Sero exclaimed. "You look dead up like him. That's so crazy."

"He helped out," Uraraka replied, playfully nudging Todoroki in the side. Her eyes swept around the room in search of Bakugou, but he didn't seem to be here yet. Maybe he was still getting ready. Next, she searched for Deku, Tsu, or Iida. She found the three of them by the windows, all of them in costume, and guided Todoroki in that direction. She could feel him becoming more hesitant about the large crowd as the seconds ticked by, but once they were surrounded by close friends, he eased up.

"Wow, Uraraka, your costume is spot on!" Deku exclaimed.

"Don't forget our resident neurosurgeon," Uraraka joked.

"My costume isn't that big of a deal," Todoroki said, neither trying to be humble or downplay himself. "I saw two other people dressed up like doctors."

"You look much more respectable," Iida told him. "Refreshments anyone?"

Everyone nodded and headed in the direction of the drink table. Uraraka thought to tell Iida that she'd seen Kaminari pour some alcohol in it, but… He really should've expected it with a party like this. For all she knew, he had known about it. She couldn't picture Iida drunk - she couldn't picture any of her friends drunk - but as long as they were careful, it shouldn't be bad. When Tsu handed Todoroki a glass of punch, he gazed down at it, as if thinking the same thing as her, but began to sip on it without complaint.

Had Todoroki ever drank before? It was hard to tell. On one hand, he didn't seem the type, but on the other, he was chock full of surprises. He was usually easy to anticipate, seeing as how he was so steady, but sometimes he would say or do something so out of left field that it threw her for a loop.

Like when he'd held her chin and touched her face to put on the paint earlier. Just thinking about that made her drink a bit more anxiously.

With the party under full swing, there were all sorts of activities that Momo and Kendou had come up with together. They'd done most of the planning and coordinating so that the two hero classes would be able to have fun together. It wasn't often that they did things as one unit, so it was nice to hang out with the others. Somewhere she could hear Monoma cackling, but not even that bothered them anymore. It was a night to have fun and let loose for everyone.

While watching Deku's poor attempt at acting something out in a game of charades, Uraraka's eyes began to wander until they finally landed on the person she'd been waiting for. Bakugou must have shown up at some point, but she'd been too distracted to notice. She had to put a hand on her mouth to suppress the giggle that threatened to come out when she finally spotted him and saw what he was wearing. No doubt he thought he looked dangerous and cool, but there was something about him dressed up as a biker in nearly all leather that amused her.

"I'll be right back," Uraraka said to none of her friends in particular. She didn't want to just disappear on them, but there was a chance that none of them heard her either. Tsu and Iida were very into the charades game.

Todoroki noticed though and followed her line of sight to Bakugou before she could look away. If he had any objections, he didn't say anything and simply nodded his head.

She appreciated it more than he knew. Her relationship with Bakugou was...different. Not all of her friends understood or particularly liked it, but she didn't need them to. They'd been together for a few months, if one could say that, although they'd never actually used the terms before. He used his actions to show everyone that she was his, throwing his arm around her shoulders, wrapping a hand around her waist and tugging her against him. She was still mortified over the hickies that he'd left that one time. When Aizawa had seen them, he'd rolled his eyes so far back that she'd been concerned for his quirk.

Slipping through the crowd, Uraraka crept up on Bakugou until she was right behind him and then tapped on his shoulder, trying to maintain a blank expression as much as possible. When Bakugou glanced back at her, he scowled and turned back around. "Shitty costume, Icy Hot. You didn't even try. And what are you doing hunched over like that?"

"It's not Todoroki," Uraraka said. "Well, not really."

Bakugou spun around so quickly that it looked like he might get whiplash. Uraraka almost winced for him. "What the fuck, Uraraka?" His voice came out in a raspy growl, the kind that he knew always got to her, but it was the furious intensity burning in his eyes that made her eyebrows raise this time. The last time he'd given her that look had meant that she'd struggled walking back to her dorm at some ungodly hour. She did not want to think what it meant for her now.

(Okay - or maybe she did.)

"Looks pretty close to real thing, doesn't it?" Uraraka teased as she spun around in a circle. His eyes never left her, somehow growing more intense by the second. "Except I'm not anywhere near as tall as him."

"You look…" Without warning, Bakugou cupped her chin, stilling her. "Your face."

"Oh, Todoroki did it!" Uraraka explained. "I wasn't sure if it'd be in poor taste or not, so I waited for his approval and-"

"Icy Hot painted your face?" Bakugou questioned. "He...touched you?" He narrowed his eyes into near red slits. She should have expected him to be a jealous person, considering how much he desired to be the absolute best at everything. It never really bothered her, seeing as how she knew damn well that she had her moments too, but he was particularly sensitive about a few people, Todoroki included. "What - did you give him a show or something?"

Uraraka rolled her eyes. "No, I just wanted to make sure he was okay with the costume and didn't think I was mocking him or anything."

"And? What did he think?"

"He liked it!" Uraraka said, beaming brightly.

Bakugou snorted. "I'm sure he did. Someone dressing up like him." By someone, he meant Uraraka, his not-girlfriend girlfriend. Oh, he was so prickly sometimes. This was why she hadn't told him about her costume ahead of time either. He'd just complain. At least now, since she'd sprung it on him and it was too late for her to change, he'd blow past it for now while in front of everyone. He was still glaring at her in a way that made her want to laugh.

"You're just jealous that no one dressed up like you," Uraraka said, poking him in the chest.

"I am not!" Bakugou shot back, swatting at her hand.

"I'll wear the Sexy Ground Zero costume for Halloween this year," Uraraka teased.

Bakugou would never admit to blushing, but his cheeks did turn a light pink at that. He'd rather say that he was pissed off than hot and bothered over a comment like that. The fact that one existed had made her laugh for a solid five minutes before she'd put it away, unable to look at it any longer. How weird would it have been if she'd shown up to this party as a sexy female version of her boyfriend?

There was a sudden glint in his eyes that made Uraraka pause. Oh no. She knew that look. It was the one he gave right before he turned the tables on someone. He'd done that to her a lot in the beginning days of their relationship. One second she'd have both feet on the ground and the next he would say or do something that would send her floating to the skies. It was a look that spoke of danger and daring, the kind that sent her reeling. It was retribution for making him blush and she knew it.

"So you chose the Sexy Shouto costume instead?" Bakugou demanded in a drawl.

Uraraka pouted and put her hands on her hips. "It's just the regular costume."

Bakugou snagged the front zipper of her costume between two fingers. "You sure about that?" When he tugged down on it, exposing a lot more of her chest, she snatched his hand with both of hers and stopped him from showing off anymore. As if she needed her breasts hanging out. Half the reason she'd chosen this costume was so that she wouldn't feel like she was competing with the other girls in who looked the hottest. Her hero costume was tight as hell as it was. He grinned at her. "You sure look like you're heating up right now."

"Ass," Uraraka grumbled, sticking her tongue out at him.

Bakugou reaching around to give her butt a playful squeeze through the costume nearly made her jump out of it entirely. "Yup, still there, even if it's hidden."

Uraraka was definitely bright red now. "Do you have to be like this in public?"

"It's not my fault you got me riled up," Bakugou said defensively, pulling his hand away from her and folding his arms across his chest. Now he just looked like some big muscled biker dude, but instead of being intimidated, she just wanted to giggle. Gods, did he have fake tattoos on his arms as well? Was he trying to purposely distract her?

Also: "How did I get you riled up? I've literally done nothing."

"We could go take care of that and I'll play nice the rest of the time," Bakugou offered, which was not an answer at all. The way he was eyeing her now though made her feel like one of the cupcakes that Sato had baked for the party. It was not a look that she wanted everyone to see him throwing her, but he didn't seem to care in the slightest.

But she really hadn't done anything. All she'd done was show him her costume and make a few dumb jokes. Had it been the comment about wearing a sexy version of his costume? No, she didn't think so. He'd been giving her this look since he'd realized it was her and not Todoroki.

"You just got to the party," Uraraka pointed out.

"We don't have to be long," Bakugou countered.

Uraraka's brain was decidedly split in two. On one hand, it was very difficult for her to say no when Bakugou gave her that look because it made her melt and she knew that she would be more than happy come the next few minutes. On the other hand, she didn't want to miss this party or any special moments with her friends. Still, like he said, they could be quick and she wouldn't really miss much since she wanted to spend time with him too. At the party, of course, but he'd have to make up for it later if need be.

"I guess it won't take me long to re-do my hair for the wig and the face paint," Uraraka said, half to herself.

"Leave it," Bakugou replied as he snatched her hand, his response and the action so fast that her head was spinning.

"Oh, okay-" Uraraka didn't really have time to say anything else as Bakugou dragged her through the crowd with the type of haste that made everyone move out of his way. Sure, she got a few strange looks, including one from Monoma that was far too knowing and smug that made her blush all over again, but for the most part, people ignored them as they made their way out of the room. It was a good thing too because she was already squirming with anticipation and Bakugou felt ready to explode.

Wow, something had really gotten under his skin in just a few minutes.

As soon as they made it into one of the elevators, Bakugou had her pressed up against the wall, the front of his body molding against hers. The doors hadn't even finished shutting yet and she let out a squeak when his lips pressed against her neck. He placed a possessive hand on her hip, pulling her forward against him as he pressed kisses all the way down her neck to her exposed collarbone. She started to sigh in pleasure when his lips were suddenly on hers, swallowing the sound, and she granted him access to her mouth almost instantly.

To be honest, they were very rarely affectionate in public besides him holding onto her, so the fact that he was all over her now like this was sending her brain into overdrive. It was like he couldn't get enough of her, but the one thing that stood out the most was how aggressive he was. He gripped her tightly, caged her in, and gave her little time to breathe so that she was left panting in his mouth. A tiny voice in her mind thought that he was going to take her right here on the elevator if it didn't hurry up.

"Bakugou," she managed in between his crushing kisses. "We passed our floor."

"Fuck that," Bakugou growled before nipping her earlobe and she whimpered. What did he mean by that? Were they going to do it in the elevator? That felt far too public. "He thinks he can just mark you like that? I'm calling retribution."

"Wha-?"

The doors opened and Bakugou dragged her out, keeping a tight grip on her. He pulled on her so hard that he staggered backward and hit the wall with her thumping against his chest. It didn't seem to bother him though as he instead wrapped a hand around her neck and pulled her close so that they could messily kiss again.

Wait. What had he meant by retribution?

A door clicked open next to them and Uraraka glanced over to see that Bakugou had reached out to twist the knob while they were making out. She furrowed her brow and gave him a quizzical look while he just smirked at her. They weren't on their floor, but the fifth floor and the people whose rooms were up here were…

Uraraka's jaw dropped. "No."

Bakugou's smirk took on a near manic level. "Oh yeah."

It was Todoroki's dorm. She had known that look in Bakugou's eyes meant danger, but she hadn't known how much.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes:** I debated on posting this chapter on here or not, but in the end... Whatever. This is very **NSFW**. This chapter made me LDKJFLSDKFJKLDFSJ like 1000x while writing it because I decided to just go all out. I didn't hold back or anything. This is som right here. I can't believe I ship TodoBaku. I thought it was just in terms of Todokacchako, but here I am, fuming over it. My subconscious got me good. Still, there are lots of hella Todochako feels (uh a lot) and Kacchako ones as well. Enjoy this shit show!

* * *

Bakugou was all over her, giving her no time to process the fact that he'd somehow managed to convince her to do this and she wasn't even drunk. She had only had one cup. No matter how much alcohol Kaminari had snuck in the punch, there was no way she was drunk off that. So why was she doing this? Why was she letting Bakugou roughly kiss her in the middle of Todoroki's dorm?

This was wrong. This was bad. This was shameful. They should definitely not be doing this. Todoroki was a great friend and nothing more. Just because Bakugou was jealous over absolutely nothing did not mean she should indulge him in his revenge fantasies to soothe his ego. He didn't have anything to prove to her. She was with him, wasn't she? And it wasn't like he could parade around the fact that he'd screwed Uraraka in his rival's dorm.

A bastard he might be, Bakugou was still respectful of her in his own way. He wouldn't talk about their private life like that. She wasn't even certain if he'd told Kirishima that they'd slept together, although it was hard to imagine that he didn't know. It was kind of obvious. However, having sex in Todoroki's room did more than toe the line. Everyone was on the first floor, so no one should find out, but she would know. When everyone turned in for the night and Todoroki came back to his dorm to sleep, she'd know what she did in his room.

On his floor? On his bed? Oh, hell, Bakugou was really riled up. What had gotten into him?

Uraraka hesitated, dropping a hand on his head as he jerked her pants down to her ankles. "Bakugou, this feels…"

"What?" Bakugou asked in that rough, raspy voice he knew she liked. It wasn't fair. He kissed her thighs, one of his favorite parts of her body, first on the outside and then moving towards the middle closer to her core. "What does it feel like?" Before she could answer, he was right at the apex of her thighs and she let out a breathy gasp. Shit, that felt good. He nuzzled it with his nose, the heat of his breath and the hint of pressure making her wet. It wasn't fair at all. "Tell me what it feels like."

"Ha," Uraraka managed to gasp, which was neither a response or a laugh. She didn't know what it was. Her breathing hastened and her heart stuttered in her chest as he tugged her underwear down, exposing her to the air. It was cold in Todoroki's room, maybe to balance out his quirk or something. She shivered, partly from the exposure and also because Bakugou was back at her center.

Instead of licking her like she'd thought he was going to do, he stood up so that he was practically towering over her and then slid a finger inside of her. She immediately gasped and tensed up around him, her hips squirming as he began to hastily pump his finger in and out of her. He wasn't gentle by any means, but luckily she was wet enough for it not to hurt. As he continued to essentially finger fuck her, he pushed her back until bumped into the closet door and he pulled his wet finger out to carefully work at her clit the way she liked.

"Oh, Bakugou, oh-" She should really stop him, but she could feel herself building up already as her kegel muscles tightened and then released. Maybe it was the whole situation that was getting to her. It was scandalous. Doing this in someone else's room, especially one she'd been in only an hour ago with Todoroki, was going right to her head.

"What does it feel like?" Bakugou questioned again.

"Feels" - wrong, bad, scandalous, humiliating - "good. You feel good."

"You think I should fuck you?" Bakugou asked. She nodded her head. He tsked. "Maybe I shouldn't even let you cum at all. After all, you were just in here with Todoroki, weren't you?"

Uraraka pouted at him, her hips still jerking against his finger of their own accord. "It wasn't like-" But then he added a second finger and she cut herself off with a strangled cry.

He squeezed her breast through the costume jacket. There were two layers of clothing between them, but it was a hard enough grab to let her know how much he wanted her. He always commented on her ass, but she thought he preferred her breasts in the moment. He was relentless in his ministrations, his fingers pumping in and out of her while he sucked on her neck hard enough to mark her. Of course he had to let everyone (read: Todoroki) know she belonged to him. Normally she stopped him, but right now she didn't care.

Closing her eyes, Uraraka let herself get taken in by the moment. The press of his body against hers pinning her to the door, the sounds his fingers made going in and out of her, the feeling of him filling her, his hot breath panting against her neck and then claiming her lips in a series of searing and demanding kisses. It was Bakugou doing all of this as if to remind her that she was his.

And yet…

With her eyes closed and her body so distracted and them being in Todoroki's room, Uraraka couldn't help but think about when she'd been in here earlier. She knew how much Todoroki valued his space, so she had really appreciated it when he'd sat down with her on the floor to help her with the make up for her costume. He hadn't had to do that, but he'd done it anyway. She thought of the way he'd traced the paint on her face. He'd used his right hand. Even without his quirk activated, she had felt like it was colder. It hadn't been unpleasant though. Just thinking about it made her want to blush and she was in the middle of getting fingered by her not-boyfriend.

Naturally, her mind leaped to the next stage of wondering what it would feel like to get touched by Todoroki. Would the feeling change depending on which hand he used? It was utterly ridiculous and she felt stupid for thinking it, but then she thought of his steadfast nature and the intensity that burned through him. She could almost picture that it was him touching her right now, slipping his fingers in and out of her and gripping her bare hip with the other. She wasn't sure what he'd be like in bed, but she kept picturing him being in control, making sure that she was taken care of until she was melting in his arms. She bet he was so attentive.

Maybe that was selfish. No, it certainly was since Bakugou was the one with her right now.

"Are you imagining that it's Todoroki touching you?" Bakugou demanded suddenly, as if reading her mind.

Uraraka immediately tensed and exclaimed, "No!" but her voice wavered far too much for her liking.

It must have set a warning bell off in Bakugou's head because he stilled his movements with his fingers still inside of her, making her squirm. "No?" He dragged his fingers out slowly and then pushed them back in all the way to his knuckles. "You're not imagining Icy Hot fucking you all warm and gentle in this room? Picturing him in some sensual vanilla ass sex whispering sweet nothings in your ear?"

"Stop being such an ass!" Uraraka snapped, putting her hands on his chest and shoving him away. The action forced his finger to slide out of her, nearly making her shudder.

The truth was she needed him out of her. She did not want him to feel how wet and hot his growls were making her. It was insanely messed up. She didn't know what was wrong with her. Sure, she was in Todoroki's room, but she was with Bakugou and she should've been thinking about him from the way he was touching her. Why was he so mad and determined to bring up someone else?

There was a stormy expression on Bakugou's face that made her feel both wary and excited. Oh, that did not bode well for her at all. Well, it did - and then it didn't. Her legs already felt like jello the thought over what he was thinking and what he might do. She watched the way he licked his lips, forcing her to focus all her attention on him. When he stepped forward again, she stepped back, bumping into the dresser.

"You're being awfully rude," Bakugou told her in a low, rumbling voie, "thinking about another guy when I'm right here with you."

"I wasn't," Uraraka insisted weakly.

"Maybe I ought to punish you, hm?" Bakugou continued, his pupils blown wide with desire as he advanced on her again.

Uraraka stared at him. "Punish me?" She didn't even know what that could entail. He'd already mentioned something about not letting her get off, which would be torture in itself. A part of her was already so far gone that she was willing to rut herself against him to get off. The build up was there. He couldn't just not touch her, right? What if he just left and made her beg for him to come back and finish her off? It'd be so humiliating. He did like it when she wanted him that badly though.

When Bakugou darted forward, it was so fast she didn't have time to respond. He snatched her by the wrist and jerked her against him, nearly making her trip over her pants and underwear around her ankles. He pressed his lips against hers in a fiercely possessive kiss. Before she could wrap her arms around him, he pulled away from her and spun her around so that her backside was to him. She yelped as he shoved her down, catching herself on her forearms on Todoroki's mattress. He grabbed her by the hips again, pulling her exposed against him. She could feel how hard he was even in his pants as he rubbed himself against her.

"Don't make a sound," Bakugou ordered.

It was a hell of a thing to tell her to do when he knew how loud she was. He never seemed to mind that she babbled during sex, especially when she got off, if only because he said the filthiest things in response. In a strange way, sex with Bakugou was like a competition, although she wasn't sure who he was competing against. It wasn't with her, seeing as how he was determined to always get her off before he came, but it felt like he was trying to be better than someone, especially when he fucked her.

Not that she was complaining. Oh no, even now she wouldn't complain, just bite her lip and nod her head. This was supposed to be quick so they could get back to the party. When Bakugou was in this mood, he wanted it fast and rough. She didn't mind that at all.

Staying in the awkward position, Uraraka tried not to imagine that she could smell Todoroki on his carefully made bed, but it definitely reminded her of him. There was something so crisp about them, something so clean. This was where he slept - where, if he did stuff like that, touched himself. No, no, she couldn't think about that. She would have to remind Bakugou not to make a mess on them or they'd really be in trouble. She didn't fancy doing laundry during the party to hide their discretions.

Unable to look back at him with the side of her face pressed against the bed, all Uraraka could do was listen to him as he undid his belt and shoved down his pants. She heard in growl in irritation, probably struggling with the very tight pants he was wearing, and bit her lip to keep herself from laughing. If she did that, there was no telling what he would do in response. Probably blow up Todoroki's bed in retaliation or something. She was going to be sore from this no matter how much she enjoyed it. They didn't need to tack on damages too.

A tiny yelp slipped from her when she smacked her on the ass hard enough to leave a red mark. She twisted her head to give him a petulant pout, which made him smirk and soothingly rub his palm over her stinging skin. It was much more pleasurable when she felt him rub his dick against her. She let out a tiny whimper when she felt him line himself up with her entrance, his tip pressing into her just a little.

"Remember what I said about making a noise," Bakugou damn near threatened. She almost shivered again.

Even with the warning though, when he pushed himself fully inside of her, it took everything in her not to yelp again and even more inner strength not to moan or scream as he began to aggressively pump in and out of her. He had gone rough and fast before, but never like this. She knew for a fact that she was going to have bruises on her hips from the way he was gripping her. Not that she was upset about any of this. It was hard for her to think straight as he drilled into her.

"Touch yourself," Bakugou groaned. Normally he liked to be the one to get her off, but he was a little busy shoving himself in her to the point where she kept scooting further on the bed and messing it up. She was really going to have to do something to apologize to Todoroki, even if he never found out about this.

Uraraka did as she was told, pulling one arm off the bed so she could slide her hand underneath her. It put a lot of pressure on her right arm and face. She was trying to keep the left side off the bed so no face paint would get on the sheets, which meant the fake scar was the only part of her face that Bakugou could see. As she began to touch herself, she couldn't help but think of what this must look like from his perspective. After all, she was still wearing that two-toned color wig too.

"You like that?" Bakugou demanded, giving her no time to respond. The slapping of skin on skin was absolutely obscene, not to mention the tiny moans that she couldn't help. "Fuck yeah, look at you. This is what you want, isn't it? Me dominating you, making you beg for more. I'm always gonna top you. Fuck. I wanna hear you beg."

Hadn't he told her not to talk? Her voice stuttered out, "Harder-" as she felt herself getting closer. It was hard to keep a rhythm with him pummeling her, but she was getting there.

Bakugou moaned. "I'll give you harder. You won't be able to walk after this. You're fucking mine."

He smacked her ass again and she bit down hard enough on her lip to draw blood, remembering at the last second to lick it from the corner so it wouldn't stain the sheets. It hurt, but nothing mattered when she was right there. She was close enough to have a small orgasm. She knew the second she came it would be like flipping a switch on Bakugou. He always lost it a little when she got off with him inside of her, like he had to fuck it out of her until she wanted to scream. He rarely ever gave her time to relax when he was like this.

And then someone cleared their throat from the doorway and everything came to a horrifying screeching halt.

Bakugou was still inside of her when he stopped moving and side of her face was still pressed against the bed, but she was able to twist enough to see what was going on. She was too humiliated to do anything else. It didn't matter who had caught them in the act. There was literally not a more compromising position than this one. Her worst fears were confirmed when she spotted a familiar figure in the doorway. The light behind him made it impossible make out his face, but his silhouette was undeniable.

Plus, they were fucking in his dorm, after all.

"What the fuck are you looking at, Half and Half?" Bakugou demanded, as if Todoroki had somehow encroached on their private area. How he managed to sound like they weren't in Todoroki's dorm was beyond her, but he acted and sounded like Todoroki was in the fault entirely for walking in on them. They were in his dorm! When Uraraka tried to pull away from him - to get him out of her, oh my god - he gripped onto her hips and held her firmly in place so that he was still inside her, like he was making sure the other boy knew who she belonged to.

Todoroki raised an unimpressed eyebrow.

Bakugou narrowed his eyes.

Uraraka contemplated floating herself to the moon.

"Apparently," Todoroki finally said in a decisive and not angry tone, "I'm looking at you having what appears to be very aggressive sex with Uraraka while she's in costume to look like me."

She wanted to die. She would rather a villain broke onto the U.A. campus right now and just ended her, maybe sucked her into a black hole. Hell, the League of Villains could take another potshot. That would be less painful than this right now. She squeezed her eyes shut and wished for a painless death.

Even Bakugou began to sputter as he tried to come up with anything that might explain this. He dug his fingers into her hips, hard enough to bruise her, although she thought it was just him panicking and getting worked up in the wrong way. "That's not- That's not what it is at all!"

"Really?" Todoroki mused ildly. "Truth be told, it didn't even look like you were doing that good of a job."

Bakugou's eyes damn near bugged out of his head. "Fucking _what_?"

Todoroki shrugged his shoulders. "You're clearly doing this for your own pleasure with little consideration to Uraraka at the moment. I don't know for what reason. To get back at me?" He shook his head. "You should be more focused on her. She looked like she was just trying to get off to end it as quickly as possible."

For a moment, all Bakugou could do was stare at the other boy before finally pulling out of Uraraka. She dropped down and fell on the bed with an embarrassing thump. Where were his pillows? She wanted to crawl under his blankets and sheets and stuff pillows over her head until this confrontation was over or she was smothered to death. My god, she was never going to be able to look at Todoroki again. Every time she saw him, she would only be able to think about how he'd seen Bakugou fucking her senselessly on his bed with her ass in the air and wearing a mock version of his hero costume.

There was no recovery from this.

"Are you…? Are you fucking kidding me right now?" Bakugou managed. Was he even bothering to cover himself up? He had pulled his hard dick out of her and was just standing there. She didn't just want to die; she was _going_ to die from humiliation.

"I'm not," Todoroki replied flatly.

Uraraka sank on the bed, curling in on herself to cover her more intimate parts, and hid her face in her hands. "I'm so sorry, Todoroki. He just got really mad about everything and I let him- I shouldn't have-"

"It's fine," Todoroki said, his tone much gentler. "I'm not mad at you. This is clearly one of Bakugou's half-brained ideas." He let out a sigh. "I thought we were over this. Are you that insecure that you have to take it out on her?"

"I wasn't taking anything out on her," Bakugou shot back. "She was enjoying herself."

Todoroki gave him an unimpressed look. "Was she?"

She was - she swore she was, seeing as how she had been wet - but… She couldn't deny that he was starting to get a little too rough. Not that she didn't enjoy it rough every once in a while, but she hadn't wanted to be too sore to go back to the party after this and, from the way he'd been going at it, she'd felt like they were heading in that direction. To be honest, Bakugou was actually a pretty considerate lover, although he hid it behind snarks and his walled-up behavior, but there would be no cuddling or recovery time after something like this.

"What? You think you can do better?" Bakugou growled.

Uraraka squeaked. What was he saying?

Todoroki pocketed his hands and casually responded, "Didn't we prove that during the last Sports Festival?"

Oh no. That was the wrong thing to say. Their last Sports Festival was a huge point of contention between the two of them despite being months ago. Uraraka buried her face in the mattress. She didn't need to look at Bakugou to feel how furious he was. It was a good thing he had let go of her already. She could feel the rage radiating from him like a roaring fire, the energy so overwhelming she was surprised Todoroki didn't choke on it.

However, when she tilted her head to peer at him, he continued to wear an impassive expression, looking totally unaffected by the seething rage monster Bakugou had become.

"If you think you're so much better," Bakugou snarled, "then why don't you put your money where your mouth is, you fancy ass rich punk?"

"What?" Uraraka almost shrieked, her heartbeat reaching levels where it might actually explode.

Todoroki rolled his eyes. "I'm not going to take advantage of Uraraka because you tell me to."

Bakugou snorted. "Pretty sure she'd be into it."

" _What_?" Uraraka repeated, her pitch even higher. "That's- I mean- I'm not- I didn't think about- Well, okay, a little, but I shouldn't have- I'm sorry-"

She couldn't get a full sentence out. The moment Bakugou had hinted at what she thought he did, her mind had flown right out the window. Somehow, she'd activated her quirk on all her rational thoughts and they'd floated off to space without her. She was not going to lay here and think about what it would be like to be with Todoroki, not with her not-boyfriend standing in between them with his dick out.

(Except she had most definitely been thinking about it. She'd been thinking about it all day, maybe longer. Yup, she was going to get in serious trouble for this. Either this was a nightmare or a dream come true, she wasn't sure. The only thing she could be positive about was that she'd never blushed so much in her entire life.)

"Would you pull your pants up?" Uraraka managed to hiss.

Bakugou looked down, as if suddenly aware that he was exposed, and huffed as he pulled his boxers and pants up. It was even more of a tight fight with his hard on. How could he still have one after this? (How could she still be so wet when she accidentally connected eyes with Todoroki, who was looking at her with a vague sense of curiosity. Was it that or distaste?)

Uraraka went still as Todoroki stepped further into the room. He brushed past Bakugou, who scoffed but didn't move, and bent down next to her on the mattress. When he held out a hand to her, she twitched, almost flinching away from him, but he didn't pull away. He wasn't angry with her. There wasn't anything even close to anger on his face as he looked her in the eyes. Biting her lip, still feeling like her stomach was doing somersaults, she took his hand and let him help her back to her feet.

Even though she pulled up her underwear and pants, Uraraka felt entirely exposed as Todoroki continued to look at her with that unreadable gaze. What was he thinking? Probably that he'd have to clean his sheets now or maybe just burn them altogether.

"Uraraka?"

She blinked, suddenly realizing she was staring at him. Yup, this was bad. Why did Bakugou have to put all those images in her head about Todoroki? Hadn't he been trying to make her not even think about him anymore? Instead he'd made them worse, especially by dragging her in here. She shook her head, trying to rid herself of the thoughts, but then found herself looking nervously from Bakugou to Todoroki again. There was something on his face now that caught her off guard.

It was nervousness.

Uraraka sucked in a gasp of air when Todoroki reached out and pulled the wig off her head and dropped it on the ground at their feet. Her hair was being held up by a clip and a handful of bobby pins, all of which he carefully took out until her hair dropped down to its usual bob. After that, he used the white sleeve of his medical coat (weren't they supposed to be at a costume party?) and wiped the makeup off her face, clearing her of most of it.

Todoroki smiled faintly. "That's better."

"Ha," Uraraka managed to weakly laugh. It didn't even feel real. "Yeah?"

"Yeah, I much prefer it when you look like you," Todoroki told her. His eyes flickered back to Bakugou, who was watching them interact with a hard, stony expression. "Unlike some people."

Bakugou sneered and uttered a single, "Tch," but he didn't shoot off a snappy comeback either.

The nervous look still in his eyes, Todoroki cleared his throat. "I could, you know." Uraraka gave him a questioning look. Her brain wasn't in the place to properly function right now and decipher is cryptic statements. His voice somehow remained very steady when he continued, "Do better than Bakugou, I mean," while she thought she might actually pass out. Wasn't that just what she'd been thinking about when it had been only the two of them in here finishing her costume?

"Y-yeah?" Uraraka could barely breathe, much less talk right now.

"If you want," Todoroki said hesitantly.

When Uraraka's eyes flickered to Bakugou, he folded his arms across his chest and scoffed, "I don't believe it."

Did he…? Did he actually want her to do this? Did he want Todoroki to do it? Because, if she was being one hundred percent honest with herself, it sounded like he was trying to egg Todoroki on. It straight up sounded like he was trying to push Todoroki and Uraraka together. For what reason? So Uraraka could decide he was better than Todoroki at something and make his ego feel better? Was his rivalry that bad that she'd managed to get caught in the middle of this hot mess?

(The errant thought that he'd wanted her to keep the Shouto costume on and brought her to his bedroom crossed her mind, but no, that was crazy. She didn't… They were practically enemies. Bakugou almost foamed at the mouth when he and Todoroki got into it. They were rivals, right?)

Todoroki eyed Bakugou carefully, measuring him up like he was trying to decide what to do with him, before he turned back to Uraraka. She met his mismatched eyes again. That was one part of the costume she hadn't bothered with. She liked his eyes though. He sometimes had a habit of holding his head to the side when he was thinking so that his hair covered his left eye, but she wasn't sure he knew he did it. He was doing it now, his head tilted, and she couldn't stop herself from lifting a hand to brush the red part of his hair out of his face, like she was in some sort of trance. Before she could pull her hand away, he wrapped his fingers around her wrist, stilling her, his touch warm.

Did he actually want to do this? She couldn't imagine him being interested in her in that way. He'd never given any inclination before toward it, had he? Maybe she'd missed the signs. He was pretty subtle. Even now, with him right in front of her and the fact that he'd seen her ass and Bakugou screwing her, it was hard for her to tell anything. Beyond the bit of nerves, she couldn't pick out anything else.

If he didn't though, then why had he said anything about being better than Bakugou? He wouldn't push himself onto her in an attempt to prove Bakugou wrong and it wasn't like Bakugou was offering her up. If she didn't want to do anything, she knew both of them would back off. They could all pass this off as a misunderstanding. At the end of the day, this was her choice.

Bakugou was just...giving her an opening to get with Todoroki?

Maybe something a lot stronger than alcohol had been in that punch.

Uraraka's mouth was dry, but she licked her lips and asked, "How would you make it better?"

Bakugou stiffened, but again, he didn't say anything. He was a jealous person by nature (as was she, so she couldn't exactly complain), so the fact that he remained silent spoke volumes to her. He wasn't protesting. He wasn't getting angry. He was just...watching and waiting to see what would happen. Almost curious even if he was glaring.

Her head was starting to spin and Todoroki hadn't even done anything yet.

Oh god, was he actually going to do something? Now her costume really felt hot and tight.

"Like I said, he was much more focused on getting himself off," Todoroki said, his voice not so even as before. She could detect a small shake in it if she paid close attention - and she couldn't look away from him. "A bit selfish, don't you think? I'd much rather focus on you."

Uraraka found herself nodding her head, but let out a tiny whimper when Todoroki tugged on her hand and pressed his lips against the inside of her wrist. It was such an innocent gesture - so polite and soft - but there was something incredibly intimate about it coming from Todoroki. Okay, so yes, she'd imagined what he would be like as a lover - hadn't nearly everyone in both Class A and B done that? - but to actually feel it - to have him touch her with his lips - was enough to make her tremble.

Was this really happening? Was she letting this happen? Did she want this to happen?

(Yes. Was that even a question?)

With his free hand, Todoroki cupped her face and leaned forward, but right before his lips touched hers, he came to a halt, infuriatingly close. "Tell me to stop and I will."

"Don't-don't stop," Uraraka whimpered.

Todoroki moved forward again and this time he didn't stop. The first thing that popped into Uraraka's mind was how soft his lips were. He was gentle at first, hesitant, probably because this was actually happening and it was throwing him for a loop too. It was sweet, especially compared to the way Bakugou had been kissing her moments ago - or, well, fucking her. She could feel the adoration that made her heart swell and warmth blossom inside her as he slid his fingers through her hair so his palm was on the back of her head and let go of her wrist so he could put a hand on her hip where Bakugou had bruised her a little.

And then he switched it up on her.

Seeing as how she wasn't sure how much experience he had in this (it wasn't like she asked her guy friends about their sex lives), Uraraka hadn't been sure if he was more of a soft and slow gentle type or take charge. It honestly seemed like he could be both. Bakugou could be gentle if he tried. With Todoroki, this was all new and she shivered when he let his hand roam as he kissed her more insistently. He explored her body, touching every inch of her. Even over the clothes, she felt her body respond in kind.

"He should've paid more attention to your body," Todoroki told her, his lips moving against hers as he spoke. She shivered when he slid one hand under her jacket so he could touch the bare skin of her stomach. Even with that access, he didn't seem satisfied, so he pulled his hand out and then unzipped her jacket to reveal the black bra she wore underneath. She felt like her breasts were about to heave out of it and he let out a shaky breath as he soaked in the sight, making her blush again. "Lie down."

Uraraka almost dropped on the bed. It was a simple statement, but he'd said it in such a low tone she was surprised her pants hadn't fallen on command.

Todoroki rid himself of the white jacket, tossing it to the side of the room. He could've hit Bakugou with it for all she knew and it wouldn't have mattered. There was such an intense look on his face now that her breasts were exposed, almost like he was hungry for more. It kind of reminded her of the face he made when he was in a fight. And if that didn't get her going, she didn't know what did. He was in charge. He could do anything he wanted. He'd win. Maybe this was a fight between him and Bakugou, but hell, she was not complaining.

As he tore his scrubs shirt off over his head, Uraraka wiggled out of the jacket. Before she could do the same with her bra, Todoroki was hovering over her, his knees on either side of her so his hips pinned down. She'd thought about being in this compromising position with him before, but she'd never thought it would actually happen, especially with Bakugou in the room watching. The fact that he was silently watching as Todoroki undid her bra and took one of her nipples between his lips while he played with the other made everything feel stronger.

She threw her head back to moan as his tongue worked its way around a nipple and he roughly palmed her other breast. "Mmph, that feels...so good…" She loved it when Bakugou played with her breasts, but he'd barely paid them any attention tonight. Normally he was all about them, but it was almost like he'd ignored them altogether.

Not Todoroki. No, he lavished them until her nipples were hard, even lightly using his quirk so goosebumps rippled across her skin. "You're so sensitive." Another shiver ran through her body at his words. She panted and couldn't stop herself from jerking her hips against his as heat pooled in her core. At this rate, he was going to get her off without even touching her. Just brushing up against him, feeling how hard he was in his loose scrubs pants, was almost enough to drive her crazy as it gave her a tiny bit of friction. She wanted more.

"Todoroki-" His name slipped out without her even thinking.

"What do you want me to do?" Todoroki asked her, gentle, soft, yet somehow demanding, like he was ordering her to tell him exactly what she wanted.

"Touch me," Uraraka told him.

When Todoroki smiled, she could feel it against her chest as he pressed his lips on her skin, working his way up to her neck. "I thought I was already." He nipped at her neck, making her angle her head to give him better access. What must Bakugou think of her right now, all so eager for another boy? Would he be mad at her? No, he had been the one to suggest this in the first please. She was appeasing him. Todoroki swiped a calloused thumb over her nipple, the chill making it harden and arousing her to an almost painful point. "Here?"

Uraraka furrowed her brow as he pulled his hand away. Was he teasing her? It was hard to tell with him. "You know-"

"Or here?" Todoroki interrupted, palming her mound through her pants with his left hand. Oh, his touch was warm. It almost made her dizzy. She moaned deeply and pressed herself further into his hand. When he slid his hand down the front of her pants and cupped her again, she almost shook. Even though her underwear was in the way, she was so sensitive and his hand so wonderfully warm that it didn't matter.

"You better thank me for getting her so worked up," Bakugou suddenly said. She'd worried that him talking would break the moment or kill the mood, but strangely it didn't. He sounded so aggressive and determined.

It did sound he was trying to get into it with Todoroki, but that didn't seem to bother him, only spur him forward as he began to rub her, one of his knuckles pressed perfectly against her clit. "You sure this isn't me? She's soaked. I'm surprised it's not staining her pants." It was almost like he was making an idle observation, but for some reason, it went right to her head. Or down south.

A part of her knew she would be humiliated about this later, but she shamelessly ground herself against his hand until she was right back to where she'd been. Except this time, instead of trying to get off quickly, she didn't want this to end. The build up was too nice. Bakugou liked to talk dirty, but Todoroki was definitely more of the quiet type. He let his actions speak for him. He picked up the pace, pressing down a little more on her, and she felt her orgasm spill over. Her back arched and her mind frazzled, she whimpered and moaned as he kept it up. It was a surprisingly powerful orgasm, having snuck up on her and completely short-circuiting her brain for a moment.

Coming down, Uraraka sucked in air as she tried to regain her senses. She thought he might be finished, but right as she lifted her head to gaze down at him, he grabbed the waistband of her pants and pulled them and her underwear back down again, leaving her completely exposed. She didn't even have time be embarrassed before his head was between her legs, licking up the juices that had escaped. She actually yelped when his tongue connected with her sensitive clit and within seconds of him sucking on her she was already having another orgasm.

"Oh my god, Todoroki!" Uraraka gasped, grabbing his hair and rutting against his face. She couldn't stop herself if she tried and she usually did try to stop moving her hips in this position. Admittedly, Bakugou didn't go down on her often, not because he didn't like it but because she was always wary about her hips, hair, and smell. He'd told her time and time again that none of that bothered him, but she still got in her own head.

Todoroki didn't seem to have any problems either. Even after getting her off once with his tongue, he didn't stop there, continuing to tease and torture her. She cried out when his tongue poked inside of her, his nose rubbing against her clit. Even his heavy breathing got to her, puffs of hot breath making her tingle. As she got closer to the edge once again, she spread her legs out wide, allowing him to get closer and slide one hand under to grab her ass and another around her thigh.

"Fuck, Ochako," Bakugou groaned from somewhere in the room. Her eyes flickered to him over Todoroki's head and widened when she saw him with his hand down his pants. He was actually touching himself while he watched Todoroki go down on her. The sight was enough to make her moan even more. "Look at you spread out like that. Fuck, I bet you're so tight and wet right now. You look so good. He better suck you until you're crying if he thinks he's going to do better than me. You hear that, Todoroki? I wanna hear her scream. Fuck her. Do it."

Oh god was he really dirty talking for Todoroki? At them? Even worse, why did it make her feel amazing?

Uraraka was heavily panting and struggling not to cry more when Todoroki slipped a finger in her and then another soon after that. He gave her a long lick and then looked up at her over her stomach, peering at her with a sharp gaze that told her just how much he wanted to do what Bakugou said. "Do you want me to?"

How was he expecting her to answer that question with his fingers pumping in and out of her? She moved her hips to help him speed it up, fucking herself on his fingers. She bit her lip in an attempt to keep from making an even louder noise over the slick sounds of his fingers moving inside of her.

"You have to answer me, Uraraka," Todoroki told her in an even tone that should not have made her moan but did. It wasn't exactly a command, but then it was at the same time. He continued to tease her with his fingers and didn't take his eyes off of her even as she came undone. How many times was he going to get her off without actually being inside of her? (Maybe Bakugou should take note.) "What do you want me to do? Do you want me to stop?"

"N-no!"

"Then what-?"

"Oh my god, Shouto, just fuck me, please!" Uraraka exploded as she ground herself against his fingers desperately and clung to his arm on her leg. She wanted him closer. She wanted him inside her of her and she wanted to kiss him and touch him.

Todoroki actually chuckled a simple, "Okay," while Bakugou cackled, "So eager! You're up, Half and Half."

When he pulled his fingers out of her so he could stand up, Uraraka almost cried at the loss of contact. When he hesitated, she damn near snapped at him, but then he was blinking, as if coming out of a fog, and sheepishly admitted, "I, ah, don't have a condom…"

Uraraka bit her lip. "Oh."

"See?" Bakugou griped. "Fucking useless." He dug around in his jacket pocket and threw something at Todoroki, who caught it awkwardly against his bare chest. "You're lucky I was gearing for a round two."

"Ah." Todoroki held the condom packet in the air. "Right."

Bakugou snorted. "Get a fucking move on and show me how it's done."

Todoroki shot him a lazy glare, but then softened his gaze when he looked back down at her. She'd propped herself up with her elbows and had crossed her legs, partly out of modesty (which was ridiculous at this point) and so she could keep some friction against her clit. He didn't have to say anything for her to know what he was asking. Now that she was out of the heat of the moment, she might feel differently about doing this. She could still say no and he would respect her decision. As would Bakugou. She'd only ever had sex with him, so this would be very new.

She appreciated Todoroki's concern and, even though she knew she was crazy and she might be mortified with her behavior later, she smiled and nodded her head. She very much wanted this. She wanted him. What was the point in denying it when he obviously wanted her?

Uraraka bit her lip and watched with barely disguised lust as Todoroki pulled his pants and boxers down, freeing himself from the confines of his clothes. Not that she would ever admit it to Bakugou, but… Todoroki was bigger. She could never tell him that though or he'd absolutely lose his shit. He could see for himself right now. If it bothered him, he didn't let it on. Later on, if he thought about it, he'd probably get shitty over it. For now, he was far too focused on the way Todoroki rolled the condom on. Uraraka couldn't blame him.

Todoroki was mesmerizing like this.

Crawling over top of her again, Todoroki lined himself up to her entrance. He was actually shaking as he hovered over her, as if his nerves was getting the best of him now. She put her hands on his face and kissed him, sweetly again, and he stopped shaking. Truth be told, she understood how he felt. She was nervous too. She'd never been with anyone else but Bakugou and he was watching them very intently. She slipped a tongue past Todoroki's lips, tasting the punch from earlier. How much had he had after she left? Probably only that one cup.

"Hey," Uraraka whispered, pulling back to rest her forehead against his, "are you sure you want to do this?"

"I've been thinking about this for quite a while," Todoroki admitted. "It...frustrated me when you started seeing Bakugou, but then I never said anything." His eyes dropped down to her swollen lips and he reached up to brush a thumb along the edge. "I should have. I wanted to earlier, but- It would've been unfair to you."

Bakugou made a pleased, huffing sound. "Snooze you lose."

Uraraka rolled her eyes, a small smile on her face, and ignored him for once, keeping her eyes on Todoroki. "Well, I'm here now and I want this - as long as you do too."

"I want you," Todoroki replied in his most determined voice.

Oh, this could potentially bring up issues later that she was not going to think about right now. Hey, Bakugou was the one that had started all of this. He must have realized that Todoroki wanted her too. It hadn't been just one of his petty jealousy fits.

Kissing her passionately, Todoroki pushed himself inside of her. Despite his size, it was relatively easy because of how wet she was after getting off so much and him going down on her. Even though she'd been with Bakugou earlier and he'd not been gentle at all, Todoroki still managed to stretch her. He went slow, fully aware of how tight she was, groaning until he was completely sheathed inside of her. He dropped his face onto her shoulder, panting hotly against the crook of her neck. She wrapped her arms around him and dug her nails into his back.

"You feel…" Todoroki sounded like he was struggling to breathe. "You feel so amazing."

"Move," Uraraka replied desperately.

Todoroki kissed her neck. "Are you in charge now?"

Uraraka opened her mouth to answer, but didn't get the chance when Todoroki began to move, pulling almost all the way out of her and pushing back inside. His movements were slow and torturous at first, as if he was getting used to feel of her walls surrounding him, but once he felt more acquainted with her, he picked up the pace. He wasn't as hard and fast as Bakugou, but it was still fast enough to make her squeak as he bottomed out in her, even more so when he began to suck on one of her nipples again.

"Missionary?" Bakugou shot from behind them, now sitting in a chair with one foot propped on the desk. He had his dick out of his pants now and was shamelessly pumping a hand up and down his shaft. "You're gonna have to do better than that if you're gonna fuck her right and beat me."

Whether it was Bakugou's words spurring him on or his own desire, Todoroki did pick up the pace. What really surprised her was when he slid a hand behind her back and flipped them over so he would be beneath her. She yelped and then cried out in pleasure when she landed on top of him, his dick buried even deeper inside of her. He held her by her hips, pumping in and out of her below and bouncing her up and down on him. The angle was absolutely delicious and hit all the right spots, especially with the speed he was going.

"Sho-" Uraraka squeezed her eyes shut. She clawed at his chest, running her nails down the handle muscles as she rode him like her life depended on it. The build up to her orgasm was almost unbearable. She was right fucking there, but couldn't quite reach it. She wanted to cry. No matter how much she moved so that her clit rubbed against him or how deep he pumped into her, she couldn't get off. He felt fucking incredible. Her head was spinning. Maybe she couldn't get off fully because she couldn't focus. "Shouto, I want to, but I can't-"

"Yes, you can," Todoroki told her, somehow picking up the pace. Sweat dripped down both their bodies. Earlier she'd thought his room was cold, but now it was entirely too hot. "Come for me, Ochako."

It was funny how a few simple words could be the deciding factor in tipping her over the edge. This time, when she came, there was no stopping the noises. The orgasm was as explosive as Bakugou's quirk. Unlike Bakugou's commands earlier, Todoroki told her no such thing, groaning as she cried out his name, every swear word in the book, and a few other unintelligible statements about how incredible he felt. Distantly, she could hear Bakugou also swearing and saying things, but all she could focus on was the feel of Todoroki underneath and inside of her.

When she finally opened her eyes, her breath stuttering in her chest, she caught sight of Todoroki's flushed face. He stared up at her in awe, but mostly he looked...well, really quite beautiful underneath her. It was such a strange thought, especially towards a boy who had been just a friend less than an hour ago, but it came to her unbidden. An overwhelming surge of affection rushed into her, almost making her tear up. It was partly due to the orgasm, she knew, but she soaked it in.

He slid his hands around her back and sat up so that their chests were pressed together. As he kissed her, this time slipping a tongue between her lips, he began to move again, pumping in and out of her in short bursts. She'd never done it in this position before and the angle unusual but wonderful. There was no harshness in his movements like with Bakugou. In a sense, she would be thoroughly fucked - but not to the point of being too sore to walk.

Pressing his forehead against hers, Todoroki asked, "Can I-?"

"Yes," Uraraka breathed out, knowing exactly what he was asking.

He lifted her slightly so he could pull out of her. She laid down on her back and let out a sigh as he buried himself in her again. He was as delicate the second time around behind on top. Grabbing her by the legs, he spread them open wide and pumped in and out of her at a breakneck speed. Sweat dripped from his face down onto her. He went from watching her breasts bounce wildly down to where they were joined, swearing under his breath at the sight.

It was starting to get to the point where it was almost painful when he abruptly let go of her legs and fell down over her, hiding his face in the crook of her neck. She could actually feel him twitch inside of her as he came. She clung to him tightly as he peppered her neck with kisses, making his make up her jaw and cheek until he reached her lips. His kiss was searing, possessively so in a way she hadn't expected of him. He didn't stop kissing her until he fully came down from his high and then he sunk down on her, out of breath and dripping sweat.

Bakugou had stopped talking behind them, but she could hear him panting as well. She caught a glimpse of him sunk back in the chair, his head tilted back, as his hips jerked a few more times from getting off. She wasn't sure how she was supposed to feel about him jerking off and orgasming to Todoroki having sex with her, but it was kind of hot. That was really all she could think about at the moment.

Lifting himself from her, Todoroki wiped a hand over his sweaty face and then slowly pulled out of her. He took a shaky breath as he did so and then sat down on his haunches. "That was…" He shook his head, at a loss for words. Better than she'd dreamed? Most definitely. As he gazed down at her, a faint smile appeared on his face, a cross between content and amused. "We might need to shower before we go back down to the party."

With just a hand covering himself up, Bakugou groaned from his spot at the desk. "Fuck that party."

Uraraka sat up, using the jacket to cover up her chest. "A shower? I need a whole new costume and a nap."

"I could do with a nap," Todoroki mused thoughtfully.

"We're not cuddling," Bakugou snapped, sitting upright in the chair so the two front legs hit the ground with a smack.

Todoroki gave him a cool look that he must have known would rile Bakugou up and asked, "Who said you were invited to the nap?"

Bakugou narrowed his eyes. "Listen here, Half and Half-"

" _Boys_ ," Uraraka interrupted sharply, making both of them snap their mouths shut and simply glare at each other. "I will cuddle you both later tonight, but we really should go back to the party."

She didn't care what that implied (were they all just going to share a bed, Todoroki and Bakugou included?), but she did not have the energy or desire to hear them bicker with one another, not after all of that. She'd orgasmed like five times. She was not in the mood for their fighting. She really wasn't in the mood for a party, but there was no way they could not go back without everyone getting suspicious. Hell, they'd already been gone for too long. Her costume and Todoroki's were strewn throughout the bedroom as well.

He was still naked, although he was covering himself up. Man, did he look good.

After awkwardly gathering their clothes, she and Todoroki set about putting their costumes back on. Todoroki's was simple with his scrubs and white jacket. Uraraka's didn't involve much either, but she was missing a key piece of her outfit. It shouldn't be embarrassing to ask after what had just happened, but she still blushed. "Um, have either one of you seen my underwear?"

"You mean these?" Bakugou piped up, twirling her underwear around a finger like it was a toy. He smirked at her and then pulled the band back on them so he could fling the underwear at Todoroki. It hit him square in the face, making him blink, but he caught them. She glared at Bakugou. Oh, she was going to kill him one of these days. He gave her a shameless shrug of his shoulders as Todoroki handed the underwear over to her.

They briefly met eyes and Uraraka smiled at him, biting her lip. He returned the smile and looked away. When she looked up, she saw Bakugou watching her. He raised his eyebrows. She rolled her eyes.

It was the end of their time at U.A. and they were supposed to be celebrating as a class. Instead she, well… She couldn't say that she wasn't celebrating. Oh hell, what had she gotten herself into?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes:** So I wasn't planning writing for this fic again, but then Youseimanami's birthday was coming up and I had to do something for her. This was basically what she wanted. Granted, I'm like ten days early, but that just means I'll have to write something else for her. After all the art she's done for "heroes of the dark," she more than deserves it. I had so much fun writing this sequel/chapter! Bakugou and Todoroki basically took the wheel and Uraraka and I were just along for the ride.

* * *

To say that Uraraka was tired would've been an understatement. She would've been sleepy and worn out had she just gone to the party like she'd planned. Dress up in the hero Shouto costume, have fun with her friends, play a bunch of ridiculous games, and celebrate their graduation with Class A and B - that had been her plan.

Too bad both Bakugou and Todoroki had had different ideas. Her night had gone very differently.

It had been with an incredible amount of the strength and determination that Uraraka dragged herself back to the party after that very, ah, eventful encounter in Todoroki's dorm room. Her legs wobbled like jello and there was that all too pleasant ache between her thighs and her mind was still racing from what had happened, but she did it. She returned back to the party, although she was sans the scar since Todoroki had wiped the makeup off her face. Quite frankly, she felt better without it.

 _"I much prefer it when you look like you."_

Oh, this was bad. This was very bad.

The rest of the party had passed by in a strange blur. Bakugou gave her a quick peck on the check, so innocent compared to how filthy he'd been minutes before, and then vanished in the crowd to find Kirishima and the others. Uraraka didn't mind. She wanted him to spend time with his closest friends. It was important to her. But it left her and Todoroki together and she wasn't sure how to take that. Bakugou had shot Todoroki something akin to a narrowed eyed glare, but he hadn't said a word to either one of them either.

Uraraka's face had burned so red that she hadn't needed the makeup to make her look like Todoroki. Had she really just done what she'd done? It was one thing to have sex with Bakugou because they'd done it before. They were sort of together. Weren't they? And yet, when presented with the opportunity, when given the opening, she had fallen right into bed with Todoroki. Practically dropped the second he told her to lie down.

Her heart began to race as her eyes darted around the room. Did everyone know? They had to know. She'd snuck off with Bakugou (and Monoma had given her that knowing smirk) and then Todoroki vanished too and they were all gone for a while and then came back together. Maybe people would think he found them and managed to convince them to come back after walking in on them making out or something. That seemed reasonable. That was what should have happened instead…instead of…

"Uraraka?" Todoroki's voice drifted into her mind distantly, little more than a murmur. "Are you okay?"

Her eyes snapped to his and her heart leaped at the concern in them. The fear. Oh. He was worried too. Maybe he was afraid that she was regretting what they'd done. She didn't. She couldn't. It was strange. She really cared about Bakugou and she liked being with him. He was important to her in a way that no other boy had, much more so than her crush on Deku back in the day.

But Todoroki? She didn't know. She just didn't know. She'd felt on top of the world when she was with him.

"Yeah!" Uraraka replied, far too cheerfully and smiling much too brightly. "I'm great."

When Todoroki's gaze dropped to his feet and he simply said, "Okay," her heart sank. That had been a mistake. He knew she was forcing it. She could hear it in her own voice. She didn't do things like that anymore. She was upfront about how she felt. It was important that people knew.

Uraraka shot forward and grabbed his hands before he could walk away from her. He looked back at her, somewhat alarmed, but he didn't pull away. That was a relief. "Hey." Her voice was soft, gentle, understanding. And it was only meant for him. She didn't look away from his eyes. "I am good. I'm...more than good." The smile on her face softened considerably. "Thank you for asking. You're so…" She chewed on her bottom lip. Now was not the time to get emotional, not when they were in a crowd of their classmates. Damn hormones. She was also so wobbly and soft after sex. Bakugou had startled when she cried one time, but it had been happy tears. "You're so good."

And Todoroki was so cute when he actually blushed. "Are you sure? I'm scared that I...crossed a line."

"I crossed it first," Uraraka pointed out. She frowned thoughtfully. "Or maybe Bakugou did."

Todoroki let out a soft chuckle, a sound she reveled in. Had he even laughed at all their first year? She couldn't remember. Whatever the case, it was something she cherished now. "He might have. I certainly wasn't expecting it." A ghost of a smirk appeared on his face. "But he's always up for a challenge, isn't he?"

"I think you gave him a run for his money," Uraraka teased.

"I hope I did more than that," Todoroki said as he pulled his hands out of her grip, "or I'll have to try again."

This time, Uraraka flushed and stammered out, "I-I'm counting on it."

Was she? Was it not a one-time thing? Uraraka was practically shaking as Todoroki slipped through the crowd. She couldn't handle this. The last thing she needed to think about was that after being so thoroughly...adored by the two boys. She didn't have it in her. She didn't have the strength for that. Shit, she needed a drink, something that would ease her nerves that had built up all over again.

After weaving her way through the crowd to the table with the drinks and snacks, Uraraka shakily poured herself a drink and downed it in a few gulps, which got an enthusiastic, "Damn, Uraraka!" out of Kaminari and "Whoa there!" out of Sero, the more reasonable of the way. That only meant Bakugou was around to witness her acting like the spiked punch was a lifeline. He caught eyes with her and tilted his head curiously. She gave him a sheepish smile, letting him know she was okay, and then poured herself another drink.

Time to mingle and act like she had not just had the best sex of her life. Cool. She was still young. It would get better. She couldn't have peaked now. Nope, best not to think about it, especially since she knew that she would be crossing paths with both Bakugou and Todoroki all night.

The easiest thing to do would be to attach herself to Tsu, Deku, and Iida for now and let the rest of the night carry on as normal. Eventually, she'd probably find herself with Mina and the boys, then later on all the girls. Plus, there were some people from Class B that she wanted to hang out with. Tonight was going to be just fine. She was going to focus on the celebration and have a ton of fun with her friends and not think about how Todoroki and Bakugou had been inside of her not thirty minutes ago.

(Goddamnit. Had she really done that? What did that even mean? Did it even mean anything? Try again - he said he would have to try again. And that look Bakugou had given Todoroki? How he'd gotten himself off while watching the two of them together?)

Just as she expected, she did find herself in the same group as Bakugou and Todoroki, both separately and together, as the night wore on. It was inevitable. Todoroki was in her friend group and Bakugou was her sorta boyfriend. They were a tightknit class that had spent nearly three years living with each other. She couldn't have avoided them if she tried, not that she wanted to. Bakugou might've tossed a few smirks her way, his hand sliding down her back to a very inappropriate level, but Todoroki kept a respectful distance, which left her strangely yearning for more.

He didn't regret it, did he? She was with Bakugou, but Todoroki… Had he seen this as his only opportunity? His one shot to be with her? She couldn't picture him as the type to try to steal her away. No, if anything, he had been more accepting of the fact that she was with Bakugou and he had simply missed out because he'd never spoken up. It was confusing. The fear that he was already putting his distance between them, stepping out of Bakugou's way, leaving her in any way struck her so deeply that it was all she could think about until he smiled at her or Bakugou put a hand on the small of her back and she…

She didn't regret it. No matter how confused she was, Uraraka swore that she didn't regret it.

The party winded down slowly with people trickling out. Most of them returned to their dorms, a little more wobbly and giggly than before. Some had found places on the couches (and in Kaminari's case, on the floor wrapped up in a curtain he'd turned into a blanket) or were hanging out in the corners of the room, still talking amongst friends. Iida was doing his best to hold out despite his exhaustion, Kendo as well from Class B. They were both the presidents of their class and wanted to make sure everyone was taken care of.

Next to her, Deku's eyes were droopy and a bit unfocused as he stared at the clock on his phone. "Is it that late? Or is it considered early now? I don't know." He looked at the cup in his other hand and murmured, "What's in this?" before he finished it anyway.

Uraraka giggled. "Go to bed, Deku."

"But...the party…" Deku frowned.

"Pretty sure it's coming to an end," Uraraka told him, patting him on the shoulder. "You look dead on your feet."

Deku's eyes swept around the room. "I promised I'd help Iida clean." He spoke with little enthusiasm, but she could hear the earnesty in his voice nonetheless. "I don't want to be rude." As much as he wanted to help, his sleepiness was winning the battle. She waved a hand at Tsu, who took over, guiding a mumbling, half-asleep Deku in the direction of the elevators.

Truth be told, Uraraka was more than ready for bed too, but then she caught eyes with Bakugou, who was staring at her so obviously that it made her blush all over again. Right off the bat, she knew that he wanted her to spend the night with him. No way could he still be in the mood, not after what had transpired between them earlier tonight. However, seeing him still here, with Kirishima and Mina rambling drunkenly to each other next to him, made her acutely aware of the fact that Todoroki was still here too. He was helping Iida and Momo clean up a mess, but he was here in the room.

And she didn't want to leave him.

She tried not to think about it too hard. It had to be an aftereffect of them sleeping together. Uraraka was big on cuddling, especially after sex, but they hadn't had the time to do any of that. It was done and done, clothes on, and back to the party like nothing happened. A part of her felt adrift, like she'd missed a step and was falling, but she didn't know what else to do. She could go to Bakugou's room with him and cuddle, probably kiss a bit, until they both fell asleep. But then she knew Bakugou would fall asleep first and she would be left thinking about how Todoroki was alone in his room and he didn't deserve that. He deserved more, maybe more than she could give him.

She didn't know what exactly she wanted. She didn't know what Bakugou wanted. She didn't know what Todoroki wanted. All she knew was that she wanted them both to be happy and satisfied. She wanted that too, if she thought about it hard enough, but the only way she was going to get that was by being entirely selfish. At least for tonight, she didn't want to just settle for cuddling with Bakugou or kissing Todoroki goodnight one last time.

Uraraka wanted them both.

Damn, that was really selfish and stupid of her.

And then, in horror, she watched as Bakugou tore his eyes from hers and sauntered in the direction of Todoroki. He grabbed some food, but on his way back, he collided shoulders with the other boy and snapped, "Watch it."

Todoroki didn't even blink. "You were the one walking."

"Tch." Bakugou ate the food out of his hands, glaring back Todoroki's mild expression. "Whatever."

"Maybe you should go to bed," Todoroki suggested.

"Maybe you should go to bed," Bakugou retorted. He tossed the last bit of food in his mouth and chomped down on it as viciously as a carnivorous dinosaur. They stared at each other for what was much longer than necessary but could be accounted for by the alcohol. There was the usual heat in Bakugou's tone, but his body was much looser than normal when he was stacked up against Todoroki, who looked like he was ready to lay down at a moment's notice.

Finally, Todoroki calmly responded, "I think I will," and his eyes flickered in Uraraka's direction.

Her heart fluttered and began to race even more when Bakugou glanced at her as well. What was it with these boys and all these subtle looks that she couldn't make heads or tail of? Or, at least, she thought she knew what they meant, but she couldn't possibly be right. She had been half out of it and orgasmed out when she had made that comment about them cuddling together, mostly so they would stop bickering while her mind processed what had just happened. She hadn't thought they would actually be into the idea.

Still, it certainly sounded like that was what they were hinting at. Maybe she was being delusional. She was tired out of her mind, sexed out, and a bit buzzed thanks to the spiked juice. Sure, she was kind of dreaming about being cuddled by the both of them tonight, but that was a delusional dream brought on by exhaustion and hormones. They couldn't be serious about it now, could they? Especially Bakugou, who sneered in Todoroki's direction if he so much as looked his way, or Todoroki, who very obviously preferred his space.

"Do whatever you want, Icy Hot," Bakugou shot back. When he turned to look at Uraraka, she bounced as if she had been shocked. "Let's go."

But where were they going? Uraraka barely had time to say goodnight to her friends before Bakugou grabbed her hand and pulled her away. She glimpsed Todoroki looking at her, but that was it. What was going on? She looked back at her sorta boyfriend. There was a strange, hardened expression on his face, like he was trying to keep every emotion on lockdown but was struggling. He'd never been great at hiding how he felt. Bakugou was an honest person in his own, remarkable way. He wore his heart on his sleeve, whether he realized it or not.

They stopped together at the elevators for a second time tonight. Instead of being all over her, Bakugou stood still, gripping her hand tightly and staring the numbers counting down. She could feel the energy radiating from him, like he wasn't tired at all. She didn't know how. He'd exerted himself more than her and Todoroki combined.

"Tell me you don't want this."

Uraraka startled and looked over to him. "Huh?"

Bakugou worked his jaw and repeated in a harder tone, "Tell me you don't want this."

"I don't…" Uraraka furrowed her brow. She felt like she was missing something. "Don't want what?"

"You know what," Bakugou countered hotly. He closed his eyes and rubbed his face with his free hand, showing his exhaustion for the first time. He was still so tense, even when he let out an aggravated huff. "Don't make me say it out loud, Uraraka."

"I…" She swallowed. If she went with her gut and said what she thought he meant, she could be completely wrong and that would undoubtedly send them down the path of an argument. If she was right… If she was right, she was happy, but she was suddenly afraid that he wasn't.

What if he was only doing this for her? He knew how much she liked that aftercare part of sex, especially when it was rough, and he knew she hadn't got it tonight. This could be his form of going out of his way to make her comfortable, even if he wasn't. He had been the one to open the door for her and Todoroki to get together in the first place, all but physically pushing them into one another.

"Do you want this?" Uraraka found herself asking.

Bakugou closed his eyes, looking as close to pained as she'd ever seen him. "Don't make me answer that either."

"It's okay," Uraraka told him, "if you do." She swung their hands between them. "I don't mind."

"Ugh, this fucking…" Bakugou tilted his head back and growled in irritation. "I don't like this."

Uraraka's heart plummeted in her stomach, but she was quick to recover. "Then we don't-"

"No," Bakugou cut in, not unkindly, "I don't like this because I do want it, okay? And I don't like that because it's weird and stupid and I shouldn't. It's not-" He rolled his shoulders. "It's not fair to you."

"Isn't it?" Uraraka asked softly, a smile on her face. "I believe I'm the one that got the most out of tonight."

Bakugou groaned. "And you looked so fucking hot too, god fucking damnit. I'm gonna think about that for the rest of my life."

"Uraraka on top of me or her spreading her legs open for me to go down on her?" Todoroki's voice said behind them.

"What the fuck, Icy Hot!" Bakugou exclaimed while Uraraka literally squeaked in surprise. It was one thing to hear him suddenly appear with them in front of the elevators, but for him to say something so crass in public almost made her heart stop. Bakugou held her hand tightly as he jerked around to glare at the newcomer, who didn't look ashamed one bit. In fact, if Uraraka didn't know any better, she would say that he looked amused. "Just for that, you're not invited. Get out of here."

"But I have the bigger bed," Todoroki said ildly.

"He does have a point," Uraraka mumbled.

The elevator doors opened and Bakugou jerked Uraraka inside with Todoroki following them, muttering, "Fucking bastard," under his breath. It was almost a term of endearment at this point for Todoroki.

The ride to the fifth floor should have been terribly awkward - and maybe it was a little, if only because Bakugou was so tense and Todoroki was on the opposite end looking completely unbothered. That left Uraraka in the middle wondering what the hell was going on, how the hell this had come about, and why she was so damn lucky. Because she was. She was tired, but also buzzing with excitement. How could she not be?

Luckily, no one else seemed to be awake or around on the fifth floor. They remained quiet anyway as the three of them made their way back to Todoroki's dorm. For a second time tonight and Uraraka's third. Hell, at this point, she shouldn't have even bothered leaving. Todoroki glanced at her before he opened the door. She nodded and he pushed it open. They practically tumbled inside before Bakugou kicked the door shut, sealing the deal.

This was really happening. They were doing this.

She'd freaking had sex with them tonight, but for some wild reason, they seemed even more intimate. What the hell was wrong with her?

"Fucking finally," Bakugou huffed as he ripped off his leather jacket and tossed it to the side. Oh yeah, they'd been at a costume party. She was wearing a fake version of Todoroki's hero costume. He was wearing scrubs while Bakugou was decked out in tight leather clothes. There had been a reason for all of them hanging out tonight. "This shit was uncomfortable as hell. I don't know why I let Kirishima convince me it was a good idea."

"Because it made your ass look good?" Todoroki offered.

Bakugou froze mid-way undoing his pants. "Don't ever fucking comment on my ass again."

Todoroki held up his hands in surrender while Uraraka giggled. She desperately tried to hide them with a hand over her mouth, but Bakugou heard her anyway and scoffed. Nothing to do be done about it now.

Still, Uraraka couldn't get over the fact that Bakugou was essentially stripping and blurted, "What are you doing?"

"You can't possibly expect me to sleep in that shit," Bakugou said. "It's tight as fuck." Before Todoroki could say anything in response to that, he pointed an accusing finger in his direction. "Don't you dare say a word. I already know what you're thinking."

"It doesn't have anything to do with your ass," was all Todoroki replied and Uraraka burst into laughter.

"I fucking told you-" Bakugou growled and shoved his leather pants down with some difficulty, leaving him only in a tight pair of boxer shorts. He really had no sense of modesty. Deku had told her that Bakugou walked around without a towel on at communal baths. Stuff like that didn't matter to him. He was perfectly confident in his body, as he should be. He was devastatingly attractive. It wasn't fair.

Todoroki shrugged his shoulders and took off his fake doctor jacket, setting it on the back of his desk chair. "Did you want a shirt or something to wear?"

"I don't need any of your shit," Bakugou snapped.

"Good," Todoroki replied evenly, "because I wasn't talking to you." Even as Bakugou grumbled, Todoroki turned his attention to Uraraka, a gentle look on his face. She thought she could see the amusement behind it though. He really did enjoy poking at Bakugou more than he let on. So much for being sweet and careful all the time. "Unless you planned on wearing that to bed?"

"Oh, um…" Uraraka looked down at the costume. "I suppose a t-shirt would be nice. Maybe some shorts?"

Bakugou sidled up behind her, sliding his hands around her front over her stomach and propping his chin on her shoulder. "That shirt is gonna swallow you right up. You didn't need the shorts." His eyes jumped to Todoroki. "Am I wrong?"

Todoroki hesitated, looking from her to Bakugou, before replying, "No, he's not, but it's up to you. Whatever you're more comfortable with."

"I'll…" Be brave, be confident. These boys had seen her naked. She didn't need to wear shorts to bed. Besides, she actually preferred sleeping in large shirts. Her legs got too warm sometimes when she wore pants or shorts, which meant she woke up to kick them off halfway through the night anyways. "I'll take a shirt, if you don't mind."

Bakugou kissed her on the neck. "That's my girl." He sounded both possessive and...not at the same time. She still wasn't sure what to think, even as Todoroki nodded and dug around his dresser to find her a plain t-shirt to wear.

After handing her one, he pulled his scrubs shirt off as well, tossing it into a hamper. She could feel Bakugou eyeing Todoroki sharply and the tension in his body lined up against her back. It threatened to bleed into her, if she wasn't careful. Once again, she was painfully reminded of how attractive Todoroki was too. It wasn't fair either. Those muscles, the V that dipped into the loose scrubs pants he was wearing, the kind that looked like you could just hook a thumb into and drag them down.

Clearing her throat, Uraraka averted her eyes and pulled away from Bakugou so she could change. She didn't know why it was so damn embarrassing to undress after what she'd done with them tonight, but there was something completely different about undressing to change clothes and undressing to have sex. It felt intimate to her, like she was exposing such a casual side of herself.

She was just changing into Todoroki's shirt, but she could feel Bakugou's eyes on her as she slid her pants down. That didn't even come close to the sideways look Todoroki managed when she unzipped her jacket and took it off. Stupid as it was, she put the shirt on first and took her bra off underneath it so they couldn't see her chest. Todoroki had been all over them hours ago and now she was too embarrassed for them to see her.

"You could just do us a favor and sleep naked," Bakugou pointed out casually.

Uraraka flushed from her face to her chest and muttered, "We're trying to sleep, aren't we?" She looked at the two boys as they stared each other down, as if trying to either figure out one another or if that was what they were going to do. "Oh my god! Just fucking…" She waved her hands in the air. "Just make out or something already!"

Bakugou startled in shock. "What?"

Meanwhile, Todoroki politely coughed. "Excuse me?"

Oh, now they were trying to play coy. It was bullshit. The moment she called them out on it, she knew she was right. They both looked equally abashed and embarrassed. That was it, wasn't it? Bakugou had wanted her to continue wearing Todoroki's hero costume and have sex in his dorm so he could fantasize about it being Todoroki himself. His comments during sex made a lot more sense now. Todoroki was a little harder to figure out, but even he was having a good time challenging Bakugou and prodding him in that direction. He had known in the common area what he was agreeing and he had accepted it, hadn't even blinked an eye when Bakugou jerked off to the two of them hooking up.

"You two are being so weird around each other and you're both too charged to go to sleep," Uraraka complained. She plopped down on the bed. Bakugou and Todoroki gawked at her and then each other. She folded her hands in her lap. So it was going to be like this. They were right here and both of them were too stubborn to admit that they were at least attracted to one another. It was pretty freaking hard to hide when Bakugou had a slight hard-on. He'd had to wear tight underwear for his costume unlike Todoroki in his boxers. "Do you want me to touch myself while you do it? Will that help?"

"Fucking hell, Uraraka," Bakugou managed to choke out.

Todoroki cleared his throat. "No, I think… You don't have to do that if you don't want to."

"Well, you don't have to make out if you don't want to," Uraraka said decisively, "but I honestly can't tell if you want to fight or fuck each other right now and I'm tired."

A tense silence hung over them as the boys considered their next move. Bakugou glared at Todoroki hard before he turned his head away, his cheeks bright pink, and muttered, "I'm too tired for that shit."

"Yeah, I'm...sleepy," Todoroki added.

"Okay, glad that's settled." Uraraka flopped down on the bed right in the middle and closed her eyes. "Now get over and cuddle me. I missed it before. I spent all night wishing I was curled up in between you two."

Bakugou snorted, back in good spirits, although she knew he was still blushing. Not that he would ever admit it. "She's a demon about cuddling. Always wants to do it. Every time she sleeps over in my room, I wake up to her curled around me, even if she's sweating."

"I'll sleep on the right then," Todoroki decided.

Uraraka didn't open her eyes until she felt the mattress dip. It was strange sleeping so close to the floor, even stranger when she felt two very firm bodies pressed against her on either side, but she sighed in content. A girl could get used to this. Sandwiched between the two hottest guys in her class? Best graduation present ever. She had no idea where this left them and she doubted they did either, but for now, she was too tired to care. Leave that for morning Ochako to figure out.

As the boys got settled, Uraraka rolled onto her left side so that her back was against Bakugou. She knew how much he enjoyed being the big spoon. Plus, he liked it when her butt was pressed up against him. It made her roll her eyes, but he liked to bump into her. Half the time, them sleeping like this ended up becoming something more because of the way he grinded against her. Tonight, when she wiggled against him, she fit herself in the space and he held her there was a possessive grip on her hip.

The position left her onto to throw an arm over Todoroki's chest and nuzzle her face against him. Unlike Bakugou, who was only in his underwear, Todoroki had put on a t-shirt too, although he was still in his loose boxers. Because he was sleeping to her left, she was able to snuggle up against his left side. It was soothingly cool. She wouldn't have minded his right either, but lying between both boys was bound to get hot. This gave her a sense of relief. His left hand reached up to hold hers and she slipped her fingers through his without thinking and hooked an ankle over his.

Yes, this was exactly what she wanted. She'd never felt close and wanted in her life. Come tomorrow, she might feel a little weird, but right now, in this moment, she didn't give a shit. She was happy.

She was also already half asleep when Bakugou suddenly shifted. He practically rolled her on top of Todoroki's chest and threw his leg over so that he was hovering over both of them. She squeaked, pressed in between the two boys literally like a sandwich, her cheek against Todoroki's chest. Bakugou held himself up enough with his hands on either side of Todoroki's head so that she wasn't uncomfortably squashed, but still, it had startled her.

Todoroki, for his part, didn't even flinch. When she managed to tilt her head to peer up at him, he simply regarded Bakugou with a sleepy but not displeased expression. "Are you going to do something or what?"

"Just shut the fuck up, Todoroki," Bakugou snapped before he leaned down and smashed his lips against his. It wasn't the warmest or kindest kiss by any means, but it was filled with wanting and desire. That much she could tell. And Todoroki responded, reaching up with his free hand to grip Bakugou's hair. Uraraka struggled to breathe as it was stuck between them, but seeing this suddenly made her realize how Bakugou had felt earlier tonight when he had watched Todoroki with her.

Well, that was a door she hadn't expected to find, but here she was tripping into it headfirst.

When Bakugou finally pulled away, the two of them were panting and looking each other in the eyes. Maybe they weren't so tired after all. Both of them were tense and she could feel their hearts racing above and below her. It was kind of an incredible feeling, one she didn't think she could describe fully.

Todoroki tightened his grip on Bakugou's hair. "Satisfied?"

Bakugou mulled over his response, his knuckles turning white the longer he held onto the sheets, before he said, "For now," and let go. He pulled himself off of them and flopped back onto his side, out of breath but not feeling as tense anymore now that he was back on his side of the bed.

Tilting his head down, Todoroki asked, "You okay?" She nodded mutely, unable to properly come up with words. When he put a finger under her chin to lift it up, she instinctively moved further up so she could kiss the same lips that Bakugou had seconds ago. She got lost in it for a moment, allowing him to deepen the kiss as she thought about the way Bakugou had pinned them both down, until Bakugou tugged on her and dragged her back onto the bed.

"Stop hogging her," Bakugou huffed.

Todoroki smiled faintly to himself as they got situated again. "Fair enough."

He slipped his fingers into hers again over top his chest. She pressed her face against his side. Bakugou buried half his face on the top of her head so she could feel his warm breath. He had an arm curled around her middle so that it was brushing up against Todoroki. It took her a moment to realize Todoroki had his right arm stretched out, just barely touching Bakugou's head. And he let him. She wanted to marvel at that, but she was honestly too exhausted. In the morning, she was going to be a mess about this. For now, as Bakugou had said, she was satisfied.


End file.
